


The Donor

by thequeenmeera



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, Conception, F/M, More characters and tags to come, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenmeera/pseuds/thequeenmeera
Summary: Meera wants to be a mother but has had trouble with romance so she decides to ask for a sperm donation and artificially inseminate but who to ask for a donation…





	The Donor

**Author's Note:**

> This idea kind of hit me over the head a few weeks ago and the first chapter came easily. I only have a couple courses this summer so expect regular updates.

“YOU’RE GOING TO DO WHAT?” Alys screamed.

Meera had to fish her phone out of the garbage where it had fallen. “Sorry about that. I want to artificially inseminate myself, I thought I made that clear.” She was trying to sound casual but she still felt dizzy when she thought about what that was going to entail.

“Darling, Meera, it’s not that I doubt your skills as a caretaker, you basically mothered Jojen. It’s just, why not wait until you find a man – or lady – you’d actually want to reproduce with?”

Meera sighed, “I’ve never had a good dating life; you know that. I want to be a mom. I want to be one now, or in the next couple years and I don’t need a partner to make that happen or to make me happy.”

“Do you want me to go with you to the sperm bank?”

“Yes, please! I can’t ask my mom to do that with me.”

A week later Alys guided Meera out of the consulting room, through the building, and to the street while Meera flipped shakily through a binder of candidates. Men who had volunteered to donate their semen to the bank. The doctor had told Meera that most women who came in already had a partner and went to the bank because they had trouble conceiving. Or they were gay. The doctor had mistaken Meera and Alys for a couple at first which was made worse by Alys responding with a joking, “Yeah! Been together since we were five!” Meera had had to quickly correct that they had been best friends since they were five and that Alys was there for moral support.

After that Meera had been strongly encouraged to find a donor she already knew, was comfortable with as a possible co-parent. It was good advice; Meera didn’t want to pick a man based on age and health only to find out later she was pregnant with the child of a stalking pervert.

Meera was still flipping through the binder, her head down, just passing over a group of men who were all noticeably older than forty and half of them sported creeper mustaches. One had the comforting line of “I just really love kids. Would like to b around for pregnancy because that’s hot.” When she collided with something. It wouldn’t have been a problem except the iced coffee the something had been holding in their hand was knocked out and onto Meera and the binder. “Oh sh*t” she groaned.

“I’m so sorry!” a familiar voice said. “Oh gods, Meera I’m so sorry about this,” Bran said and he rushed to one of the nearby outside tables to grab napkins and rush at her with them.

The pages of the binder were now soaked, when Meera tried to lift one she tore through several. “She should probably thank you,” Alys told Bran who awkwardly handed over the wad of napkins rather than mop up Meera’s shirt himself.

“I think my shirt is ruined though,” Meera said. She tried not to let a whine through but she didn’t fully succeed.

“I can pay for a new one.”

“It’s fine, Bran. I should pay for a new coffee, I was the one who wasn’t paying attention.”

“If that were true he would’ve avoided you,” Alys interjected.

“I don’t need a new coffee, I shouldn’t have bought that one. I’m just stressed is all.”

Meera dumped the binder in the nearest garbage bin, it was of no use to her now, and turned back to Bran and Alys. “What are you so stressed about muffin?”

He frowned and followed as the girls started walking back towards Meera’s apartment, “Will you ever stop calling me that?”

“When bran muffins stop being a thing maybe.”

He huffed, “I just have a lot going on with work and now Robb wants me to do all the housework for the next three months at least because everyone else is out of town or ‘too busy’ and Arya’s engaged and Sansa’s got her hands full with the twins and mum wants me to go back to therapy. There’s just a lot on my plate and I thought maybe more caffeine would help with the work portion. And I need to do some cleaning at the house since my parents had to leave in such a hurry.”

“Oh yeah I heard Arya got engaged, good for her,” Alys said.

Bran nodded, “Yeah she and Gendry are pretty great for each other.”

“Maybe I could help you with the house?” Meera suggested. A rather foolish suggestion since she had enough work of her own but she’d get to use their industrial sized kitchen and walk the grounds and she could do 80% of her work from home anyway.

Bran was on to her, “You just want to use my mom’s kitchen.”

“Yeah.”

He frowned at her for a few moments, the coffee was starting to dry on her clothes. “That might work. I considered moving back in there but I’d have to keep paying for my apartment anyway. Wouldn’t that be a problem for you?”

She sighed, “I was considering moving somewhere else anyway this would just give me an excuse to pack up.”

“Well I can only let you live at Winterfell for a bit, just as long as my parents are gone and then maybe a week more. We’d have to clear it with them of course but they love you they wouldn’t turn you out, especially if you’re dusting and doing the yard work for them.”

When they started on the stairs up to Meera’s studio apartment Bran followed a new line of questioning, “What was in that binder you threw away?”

“Oh, uh…” Meera tried to think of an excuse but Alys beat her to it.

“They were potential dads, Meera’s going to try for a baby.”

 _Curse her_.

“Wait, what?”

Meera groaned but Alys kept on, “It’s called artificial insemination. She picks a guy, gets a like plastic cup of his sperm and inseminates herself with something like a turkey baster.”

“Or the doctor can do it, that’s safer,” Meera growled.

“Girls, I know what artificial insemination is. I’m just confused, why would you want to do that?”

Meera gave Bran the same explanation she’d given Alys and tried to stay nonchalant about it. Other people were going to be told at some point, why not start getting it over with?

Bran sat on the worn couch and pointedly faced the windows with Alys while Meera ran to her dresser to find clean clothes. “I mean it’s your life, do what you want,” he said while she changed. “Do you have any candidates for the father yet?” he asked.

Meera was so surprised by his directness – though she figured she shouldn’t have been – that she tripped and screamed while trying to stick her leg in tangled jeans. Bran whipped around at the sound automatically, saw Meera lying on the ground in her underwear, and turned back just as fast, his face turning red.

Alys couldn’t resist an opportunity to tease. “Are you volunteering Bran? I think you’d make a cute baby together. An ugly adult but a _cute_ baby.”

Bran shook his head, “No, no, of course I couldn’t – I’m not volunteering. We’ve known each other since we were toddlers. No, I was just asking because I know about this stuff. Robb and Jeyne had so much trouble conceiving and they both tend to overshare.”

Meera pulled a fresh shirt out of a drawer and pulled it over her head before she headed back to the couch. “I haven’t made any decisions yet aside from wanting a baby.”

Bran kept his eyes averted a few seconds longer after Meera settled on the arm of the couch. She felt sorry for him, sandwiched between two women who so liked to tease him. But he was so easy to tease. Meera poked his arm with a toe, “What color underwear am I wearing?”

“What?” Bran asked, incredulous. Alys snickered.

“What color? I know you saw.”

He frowned, trying to figure out what sort of game she was playing. Meera really wasn’t sure; he had such earnest blue eyes. “Brown. Nude I think you would call it,” he answered at last.

She nodded and chewed on a nail, which Meera tended to do when she was nervous. “Bran could you please not tell anyone about this? I’d like to make the announcement myself.”

He sucked air through his teeth and shook his head, “Sorry I’ve already messaged everyone you know. Asked for sperm donations. You know the drill.”

Meera kicked him, lightly. “I’m serious.”

“Okay, okay,” Bran waved her feet away. “Of course I’ll keep it on the DL for you. I’ll even help out if you need. Like I said I know way more about this stuff than I would like.” He stood up and looked around at her apartment. “Is the baby why you want to stay at my parents’?”

“Only until I can find someplace bigger. I don’t think this –” Meera waved vaguely at the very small and extremely cluttered and dusty space around them “is a good place for a child.”

He nodded, “I’ll talk to my mum, tell her you need a place to stay for a couple months and you’ll pull your weight in housekeeping and yard-work doing. I’m sure she’ll say yes.”

Meera and Alys waved Bran out of the apartment and almost as soon as they could hear his steps on the stairs fading Alys turned to face Meera. “’What color is my underwear?’ What kind of a question is that?”

“I don’t know, we always tease.” Meera was telling the truth but she was also remembering how Bran looked almost like a sculpture when he was languishing on her worn couch and how for a split second he’d seen her almost naked and she’d felt that tug. The one that always lead to her crying or ranting over drinks with Alys a few weeks later.

 _This is so not the time for this to start happening_ Meera scolded herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at [theladymeera](https://theladymeera.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
